


to all my darling Valdemar lovers

by chloe44_oz



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloe44_oz/pseuds/chloe44_oz
Summary: I will write one-shots (and their sequels if you want them) upon request, your wish is my command so do feel free to ask for literally anything, have a fun read, ilyauthor qualifications: none whatsoever BUT I have been reading filthy literature for approx 6 years lmao
Relationships: Apprentice/Valdemar (The Arcana), Valdemar (The Arcana)/Original Character(s), Valdemar (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s), Valdemar (The Arcana)/Reader, Valdemar (The Arcana)/You
Comments: 13
Kudos: 19





	to all my darling Valdemar lovers

i'll be writing a few things but while i'm doing that, feel free to leave your requests in the comments, you can be as precise or as vague as you want & i'll do my best, but keep in mind that my creativity sometimes disappears so it will be much easier for me to keep going if i have a list of things to write.

rules:  
i will write smut upon request, and, kinky-ly speaking i don't judge, so just ask.  
i will also write as much fluff as you want me to, so feel free to request as many fluffy scenarios as you want.  
And since it's Valdemar we're talking about I will also take gore-y requests, Valdemurder is okay and all the tralala, the only crime that I won't write about is rape. Tax evader Valdemar is fine though. 

I think that's about it? That probably wasn't even necessary, y'all know how this goes.


End file.
